Revised New Love
by CJWriter10
Summary: Stefan meets an unexpected person.


The Vampire Diaries FanFiction

By CJWriter10

As I Stefan Salvatore was walking through the school hallway on my way to the Homecoming Football game I noticed that something seemed off as one of my fellow classmates appeared to have blood splattered around his mouth and face as he darted to the bathroom.

I followed Chris into the bathroom and he turned around and noticed me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Chris.

"Is everything okay?"

He just turned around to face me. Tears were now flowing down his face.

I shot him a sympathetic look. "So when did this happen to you?"

"When did what happen to me?" asked Chris.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

Tears continued to trickle down his face yet again. "I accidentally killed someone…I didn't mean to…I just lost control."

Chris was clearly hysterical at this point.

"It's okay," I said as I attempted to reassure him.

"I just feel so awful," cried Chris.

"We all makes mistakes."

He continued to cry. "I never wanted to be a vampire. I fucking hate Klaus for doing this to me."

"I know."

Chris was now red all around his eyes.

"I should just kill myself. I mean what's the point of living?" asked Chris.

I walked over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a paper towel and I then wiped the blood way from his mouth and face. There was a part of me that enjoyed this on some small sensual level. It was really seductive. I just wanted to take him from behind right there. I threw out the paper towel and we both looked at each other.

"Thank you," said Chris.

"I can help you."

"Really?" asked Chris.

"There's a way to manage it. You could feed on animals."

"Is that what you do?" inquired Chris.

"Yes."

He just stood there in silence.

"Just let me help you," I pleaded.

"I don't even know you," blurted Chris.

"But you could."

We both glanced at each other and then e,braced for a kiss. My tongue massaged his mouth nd for the first time in my life I was fully aroused.

After a minuted we both pulled back.

"Wow," I uttered.

"I know right," he said.

"That was unexpected."

"Yeah it was," replied Chris.

I couldn't help but glance at him. "I hope I wasn't too forward with you."

"It's fine," replied Chris.

"Sometimes I can't help but be spontaneous."

"I can see that," said Chris.

He shot me a confused look. "So now what?"

"What do you want to do?"

"About what?" asked Chris.

He was either too scared to admit how he felt about the kiss or he was just that clueless.

"I think you're hot."

"You do?" asked Chris.

"I do."

"Wow," replied Chris.

As we were talking I couldn't help but wonder if anyone had ever truly loved him before.

"Do you want to continue this at my house?"

"Sure," replied Chris.

Twenty minutes later we were back in my bedroom on my bed as my tongue massaged his mouth. Things were definitely heating up.

We continued kissing for a moment, but then I pulled back.

"What was that for?" asked Chris.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded in agreement.

I reached to take off his shirt and then he reached to take off my black tee-shirt. My tongue continued to massage his mouth while I wondered if this was his first time.

A minute later I unzipped his pants and then pulled them off. He didn't stop me. I then took off his blue boxer and he was standing there all exposed. He then reached to unzip my pants and then he pulled off my black boxers. I looked at the various articles of clothing that were scattered on the floor and realized that this was really going to happen.

"Do you want to top or should top or should I?" I asked.

"I've never done this before," said Chris.

I decided to spare him any humiliation. "I'll top but don't worry. I'll be gentle."

"Okay," said Chris.

"You should lay on your stomached and elevate yourself."

He lay on his stomach while he elevated himself. I approached him and then penetrated him with my penis as I took him from behind and penetrated him harder and harder.

"Oh yeah!" I grunted.

I continued to penetrate him harder and harder while I continued to be hard inside him while the bed kept speaking.

Every neuron in my body was electrified. I wanted to let out another scream, but I refrained. I only hoped I would make him come.

"Oh yeah," he screamed.

A minute later I got off him and we both ended up laying on our backs with the blood red comforter pulled over him.

"That didn't hurt, did it?" I asked.

"No, it was amazing," said Chris.

I had done all the work but at least he had become fully aroused.

I quickly leaned in and mad in and massaged his mouth with my tongue but then pulled away when the door opened.

"Hello brother," said Damon.

"Get out Damon."

"It's nothing to be ashamed. Let your freak flag fly," said Damon.

"I'm serious. Get out," I said As I then threw a pillow at Damon.

"I'm so proud of you Stefan," said Damon.

Damon left as I then noticed Chris' cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

"Damon may have boundary issues but he really is a great person."

"Okay," said Chris.

A few minutes later we were cuddling. Chris was cradled against me and his back side was pressed against my penis. I was slightly aroused and got hard at the thought of taking him from behind again, but round two would have to wait. He fell asleep while my arms were wrapped around him. As I was laying there cuddling with him, I knew everything would be okay and Chris would survive as a vampire.


End file.
